This invention concerns a fabric take-up system for weaving looms.
Fabric take-up devices are already known for instance as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,911 wherein there is described a take-up "roll" and several stretching rolls. Devices of this kind have the disadvantage that the initial tension force on the fabric which pulls the fabric through the various stretching rolls is reduced all around the periphery of these rolls to a fraction of its original magnitude. Consequently, the tension force on the fabric only supplies a limited contribution to the stretching effect on the fabric which is necessary between the different rolls. Also, these devices do not separately provide a stretching force on the fabric at the level of the fabric roll. Moreover, this device has the disadvantage that slipping will occur when the fabric roll is moved away. These devices have also the disadvantage that the resistance to deflection or the stiffness of the stretching rolls and of the take-up roll are relatively limited in larger (wider) weaving looms.